Vampire's Kiss
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: A single bite was all it took, a single bite that changed Kagome's world forever. As she grows into her new self, she finds that she can not be hurt by her kinds normal means. As her home was attacked, Kagome traveld through the forest and caught sight of
1. The Vampire's Kiss

A/N

I know, I didn't finish that new story I started but you know what? I thought about it and decided that I didn't want the whole world reading my life so I quit. This new story is full of my newest obsession, Vampire's. I just read and watched Vampire Hunter D and now I can't stop thinking about D or Vampire's. Therefore, I will write a fanfic with Vampire's. If you don't like it, tough, you don't have to read it. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Vampire's Kiss

Sobs racked her body as she sat, shivering, on a forgotten log. Her long black hair swayed in the cold night breeze as icy tears fell from her eyes. Her hands rubbed her arms feverously, trying to create warmth. A shiver ran down her spine as more sobs escaped her throat. She sat in the small clearing in the middle of the woods, far from her friends, for about an hour. Then, she felt a pair of familiar hands upon her shoulders as a thick black fabric surrounded her shivering body. She smiled as she held the cloth to her. She placed one hand upon the hand on her shoulder. The skin of this hand was cold to the touch.

"Arigato Iroaku-Sama."

"I thought I said you could just call me by my name. You don't need to use my title Kagome."

"Gomen, I forgot."

"It is alright."

Kagome smiled at the tall man behind her as he came and sat next to her. He was a man of average height. He had pure white, flawless, skin. He had shoulder length black hair. His hair had a silver shine to it, making it glow in the moonlight. He had crystal blue eyes that sparkled with so many emotions. They resembled pools of frozen water. He wore black harori and hakamas. Gold designs sewn into the fabric. He wore a pair of black, demon leather boots. Gold outlining them as well. His black harori sported a tall collar, the fabric reached to his chin. She could tell the fabric was of the finest silk. She grasped the velvet cape that was now draped over her shoulders.

Iroaku took a seat next to Kagome upon the log. He stared at her with his sparkling crystal eyes. Then, he placed a hand upon her shoulder. She brought her attention from the ground to his angelic face. She remembered the first time she had encountered Iroaku. She had been running from Inuyasha. She had seen him and Kikyo together and wished to die. She had run deep into the forest and got lost. She sat on the ground, her back to a tree. After about an hour, she heard his deep and soothing voice behind her. She had jumped at the sound and turned to see him. His appearance had frightened her. After talking a few minutes, she realized he was no threat. She soon began to trust the man. Evening after evening, she would run into the forest crying and he would appear to comfort her. That was the current situation. She stared into his eyes a moment before he spoke. His voice was deep and soothing, as usual, but she couldn't get enough of that sound.

"What did he do this time? Was he with the clay woman again?"

"No, he said I was his shard detector when I told him I loved him. He made it clear that he didn't care about me. It broke my heart Iroaku."

Kagome broke down and began crying again. Iroaku wrapped her in his cold arms and held her close. He rocked them back and forth until she began calm down. She rested her head against his chest as he continued to comfort her. He rubbed her back gently and stroked her hair. Soon, she drifted asleep in his arms. He let her rest for a moment before gently shaking her awake. Her dark chocolate eyes stared into his crystal blue ones as she rose and stared at the ground again. After a moment of silence, Iroaku spoke to her.

"Why do you stay with him if this is how the Hanyou treats you? You deserve better."

"I know but I need to complete the jewel and the only way I can is with him. I can't fight demons and take their shards. That's what he does, he kills them and takes their shards while I hunt them down and purify the shards. That's how it works."

"I understand but why don't you and your two other friends hunt the shards without him?"

"Because they don't understand."

They remained silent a moment. Then, Kagome had an idea.

"Why don't you join my group Iroaku? Inuyasha wouldn't dare hurt me with you around."

Iroaku stared at Kagome's smiling face a moment before he sighed. He lowered his head, his long black and silver hair falling around his face. He shook his head from side to side. Kagome's smile faded. Her head dropped as well but from disappointment.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I can't."

Iroaku got off the log and kneeled in front of Kagome. He grasped her hands in his cold ones. He stared into her eyes as he spoke.

"When we first met Kagome, you asked me why I look the way I do. Well, I trust you enough now to tell you. I'm a Vampire, Kagome. A creature that is forbidden to walk in the sun. A person who is cursed by the devil himself. Forced to drink the blood of others just to survive only to live eternally alone."

Kagome merely stared at the man, creature, Vampire before her in shock. She knew something was different about him but she just pushed it aside. Now that she knew the truth, she still didn't care. At least now she knew why she never saw him during the day. Why he always appeared after the sky turned black and left before the sky began to lighten up. After a moment, she managed to pull herself from her thoughts and gave him a smile. He seemed puzzled by her smile. Wasn't she scared? Horrified? Anything? She was happy. He smiled in return.

"You're not scared of me? Horrified at what I am?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I knew you were different from the moment I met you Iroaku. I never thought anything of it until you brought it up. I don't judge people by what they are, but who they are. It doesn't matter to me that they aren't human, hell, I could care less. It's what's in their heart that I judge. And I can tell, even though you must kill to survive, you have a good heart. That is why I trust you."

Iroaku smiled and stood before Kagome. He grasped her hands and pulled her gently to stand before him. With one hand, he pulled the cloth from Kagome's shoulders and returned it to his collar. His cape flew around the two as they stared into each others eyes. After a moment, he began to speak.

"Kagome, I face an eternity of loneliness. To never have another person by my side. It would bring me the greatest joy if you would be my Vampire queen. Would you please stand by my side? Bring me warmth, joy, everything. Please Kagome, I don't want to be alone forever."

"I would Iroaku, but I want to walk in the sun."

"You are a Miko, correct?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Then you will. Your spiritual powers will cancel out a Vampire's weaknesses. All of them, including the sun, crosses and a stake to the heart. You will have your sun Kagome and you will have the moon. You will have it all. And think, Inuyasha can never hurt you again. I will be by your side. If he seeks you out, I will deal with him."

"But Iroaku! You can't walk in the sun! How will you fight Inuyasha if he comes?"

"Don't worry Kagome. If he comes looking for you, he will come to my castle and there is no sun light in my castle. He will face me in the fire light, the only light I can tolerate a long with moonlight. He will never hurt you again, I promise Kagome."

"Will I also be able to kill Naraku and complete the jewel?"

"Yes, Naraku has destroyed many of my Vampire companions. I wish for his death as well. Nothing will be able to stop you. You will be truly immortal."

Iroaku leaned forward and laid gentle kisses along the skin above Kagome's jugular vein. Kagome gasped and leaned her head to the side just a bit. In her mind, she knew this was wrong, but her heart said otherwise. As he kissed her neck, he continued to speak, his voice huskier than before.

"We will rule the land, together, for eternity. Neither of us will ever be alone. Vampire's are meant to spend eternity alone. But no one ever said two Vampire's couldn't spend eternity alone together, right? What do you say Kagome? Will you be my queen?"

Kagome thought a moment. What should she say? His offer was so tempting. She would be immortal and she could walk in the sun. Inuyasha could never hurt her and she would be loved the rest of her undead life. She took a deep breath as she looked into his crystal eyes. They shimmered with great hope and fading loneliness. She hated to see sadness in those orbs. She placed her warm hand upon he cold face and spoke.

"Yes Iroaku, I will be your queen."

Iroaku smiled a pleasant smile, one that should never be seen on the face of the undead. The smile warmed Kagome's heart. She smiled in return, making him smile even brighter. He held her warm, living, body close to his cold, undead one. His cape, like a pair of bat wings, wrapped around them, providing them with warmth and security. He breathed in her sweet scent and noticed it was coated with nervousness. She was second guessing her decision. He pulled back enough to gaze into her dark brown eyes.

"It will be alright Kagome. The pain only lasts a minute, and then it fades. I promise. I would never hurt you."

Kagome smiled and nodded to Iroaku. He then began kissing the skin above her jugular again. He pulled all her hair away from her throat as she tilted her head to the side. He kissed until he felt her pulse under his lips. He then trailed his tongue along the pulse, putting Kagome in a trance. He didn't want to cause her more pain than necessary. He looked to her face, her eyes were glazed over.

"The trance will lessen the pain Kagome. Now, brace yourself."

Kagome gave a weak nod. Iroaku's face contorted as his fangs began to grow. They were long, at least three inches. The sparkled like newly polished ivory. He gave her pulse one last lick before he pierced her pale flesh. She let out a yelp of pain when his fangs broke the skin and she began to bleed. He held still, licking up the spilt blood. After a moment, he pulled his fangs out. He licked up the remaining blood. Upon her neck were two, red, fang scars. The skin had already healed. Her skin began to turn white. He gazed into her glazed eyes as her vision faded black.


	2. The Transformation

Vampire's Kiss

The sky turned shades of pink as the sun slowly crawled over the horizon. The birds began singing their morning songs. The suns rays leaked through the trees, waking all that saw them. One ray hit Inuyasha in the eye, temporarily blinding him. After he regained his sight, he scanned the camp site. He saw Miroku sleeping against a tree, Sango lying on her side, Kirara in her arms, Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag and Kagome was gone. It took him a moment to realize that Kagome was gone. When he did, he jumped down and began sniffing around. As he sniffed the ground, his companions awoke and stared at him awkwardly. None of them realizing they were missing a person.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha stared at Shippo a moment before he continued sniffing around for Kagome's scent.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Is a demon nearby?"

Inuyasha completely ignored Miroku's questions as he sniffed around Kagome's sleeping bag. It was then everyone noticed they had a missing person.

"Where is Kagome?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Shippo!"

Miroku and Sango stared at each other. They knew why Kagome had gone missing. Inuyasha had hurt her feelings. They knew this would happen eventually and they couldn't blame her for running away. She didn't deserve to be treated the way Inuyasha treated her. They just hoped that she was alive and safe. Just then Inuyasha began running into the forest. He had found Kagome's trail, it was only a few hours old. He ran, Miroku, Sango and Shippo following on Kirara, into the forest. All the while, he hoped she was safe.

After a few moments, Inuyasha stopped running and had his nose on the ground again. They were now in a small clearing. It was surrounded by massive trees. There was an abandoned log on the other side. Inuyasha sniffed every inch of the clearing. As he sniffed, he told everyone what he smelled.

"She was crying, she sat on this log. She was cold and crying. Then she was happy and warm. Confused and uncertain, then happy and content. Finally…"

Inuyasha couldn't finish. What he smelled made no sense. How could she just die like that? He didn't believe his nose. That was until he found another scent trail. It was of another person. They reeked of death and fresh blood. This person had sat with Kagome on the log, and then held her close. As he sniffed where Kagome had stood, a few more scents hit his nose. Fear, pain and fresh blood. Ok, this really made no sense to him.

"What is it Inuyasha? What do you smell?"

Inuyasha paused at Miroku's question. He stood and faced them, confusion written on his face.

"I smell another person, they smell of death and fresh blood. This person sat with Kagome, talked to her I think. Then they held her. Right here. Then I smelt happiness and contentment on Kagome's scent. Then her scent suddenly changed. It smelled of fear, pain and fresh blood. Then, her scent reeked of death. I don't get it!"

"Inuyasha, you said the other person smelled of death and fresh blood, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you be more specific?"

Inuyasha thought a moment, maybe Sango knew something. He sniffed the ground again. After a moment he stood and faced them again.

"The person was dead and smelled of fresh blood. Does that help?"

"Yes it does."

"What are you thinking Sango?"

"That other thing wasn't a person. It was a Vampire."

"You can't be serious Sango!"

"I'm serious Miroku. She was deceived by a Vampire. If we hurry and find her, we can save her. But we have to hurry."

With that said, Inuyasha began tracking Kagome's location. Miroku, Sango and Shippo following on Kirara's back.

* * *

A groan of pain echoed through the large room. The shuffling of cloth could be heard. Kagome's head hurt, badly. She was thankful it was dark where ever she was. She turned her head and felt a pain shoot through her from her neck. Her hand stroked her neck and found a bite mark upon it. It was then memories of the night before returned to her. She sat up in the large bed she had been laying on. She hugged the black sheets close to her. It was then she realized she could see perfectly in the pitch black darkness. She scanned her surroundings.

She was in a black room with no windows and three doors. Paintings covered the black walls. From what she could tell, they were paintings of other Vampire's. There was a black desk in the corner and it was surrounded by crimson bookcases. The bookcases were filled with an assortment of books. The floor was also crimson and there were a few animal pelts here and there. The bed she was sitting in was huge. It was adorned with black silk sheets and crimson and black velvet pillows. Suddenly, one of the three doors opened.

Kagome watched as Iroaku stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. She noticed he held something within his arms, some kind of cloth. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He rubbed her shoulder gently as he handed her the cloth that had hung over his other arm. She held the cloth up and it unfolded to reveal a beautiful black dress. She gasped at its beauty. She held it with the up most care as she turned to Iroaku, a smile upon her white face.

"It's so beautiful. Arigato Iroaku!"

"You are very welcome Kagome. If you would like to try it on, the hot springs are right through that door."

Kagome squealed in happiness as she stood and walked over to the door Iroaku had pointed to. After a moment, Kagome stepped back into the room wearing the beautiful gown. It fit her perfectly. The top of the dress was a black corset. The leather of the corset hugged every one of her upper body curves. There were no sleeves connected to the corset. But there were sleeves. They were completely separate of the dress. The top of them clinged to the skin at the top of her bicep. The sleeves were black silk. They were long and clung to her skin. The ends had holes for her middle fingers to go through. At the base of the corset was a sash. In the center of the sash was a small black jewel. Under the sash, the skirt started. The skirt was black, like the rest of the dress, it was long and swayed with her movements. It trailed the ground and was made of a soft but strong fabric. Around her neck lay a tall collar, the top resting at her chin level. The base of the collar connected with the center of the corset. The collar was connected to a long cape. The cape was black velvet and it trailed the ground. At times, the cape seemed to move of its own accord, or of the accord of its master, like a pair of bat wings. Under her skirt, she wore a pair of knee high, black, demon leather boots. All in all, it was perfect for her.

Kagome ran to the full length mirror and to her surprise, she saw her reflection. She was also stunned by her new appearance. She had skin paler than a corpse's. Around her eyes was black and it faded to grey the farther from her eye the color went. Her lips were a light shade of blue. Her eyes had changed as well. They were no longer chocolate brown but midnight black. They shimmered like a black diamond. She smiled at her image, her baby fangs popping out from under her lips. She touched the fangs, they were razor sharp. She then noticed that her pale white hands were bound with equally white claws. Her claws trace the skin of her neck until she found her bite mark. The scars were crimson in color, bright against her white skin. She then felt Iroaku brushing her hair up into a high pony tail. This revealing streaks of silver in her ebony hair. She looked for Iroaku in the mirror but couldn't find him.

"You are special remember. You can see your reflection because you were a Miko in life. I was only a prince when I was bitten by my step father. Therefore I can not see myself, without a special spell. There."

Iroaku had finished putting Kagome's hair up. It had grown during her transformation. Now, when left down, it reached her thighs. Her ebony locks were filled with streaks of silver, making it shine in the darkness. He watched as she fiddled with a lock of her hair. A smile appeared upon her deathly face. She turned to him, a question on her mind. But she never got to voice her question as an explosion sounded form the front gate of the castle. Iroaku took Kagome's cold hand in his own and lead her through the dark halls. He stopped running when they reached a room. From what she could see, it was filled with weapons. Iroaku stood in front of her, a sword hilt in his hand. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on but ducked behind him when the wall in front of them exploded. Thankfully, that wall was bare of weapons. Kagome peaked from behind Iroaku's cape to see her friends and Inuyasha standing, their weapons drawn for battle.


	3. A Chance Encounter

Vampire's Kiss

Kagome flinched as she hid behind the wall. Unlike her friends, she could see the fight perfectly. It may have been pitch black to them but from what she could tell, Inuyasha could see the shimmer of Iroaku's blade as it came down upon him. That gave Inuyasha enough time to block with the Tesusaiga. She ducked behind the wall when Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar again but it didn't work. She sighed as she let her back slide down the wall until she was sitting against it. She began rubbing her temples when she heard a crash. She peaked out from behind the wall to see that Inuyasha had managed to throw Iroaku into a wall. She sniffed the air, it was filled with the scent of blood. She looked to Iroaku to see his shoulder bleeding profusely. Just as Inuyasha raised his sword to finish Iroaku off, Kagome jumped in the way. She wrapped her arms around Iroaku's shoulders and knelt down next to him. Her cape flew up like a pair of bat wings, protecting them from Inuyasha's sword. At that moment, the torches in the corners of the room lit.

The group gasped in aw at the site before them. It looked as if a giant, human sized bat had flown in to protect the Vampire Count. Large black wings blocked the entire wall from view. What appeared to be the base of a dress skirt flowed out under the wings. Behind the veil of black, Kagome clung to the healing Iroaku. He cupped her face in one of his cold hands, bringing her to face him. He gave her a smile as she sighed in relief, afraid he would die. After a moment she released him from her embrace. She sat next to him a moment longer before he stood. She grasped his hand and he helped her to stand beside him. Still hidden by her wings, he turned to Kagome and spoke in a low whisper.

"You must go, I will distract your friends while you run. You need to feed. When you reach the edge of the plateau, spread your wings and fly. Then your instincts will kick in and you will know what to do. Do you understand my darling?"

Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she turned and ran for the hall. The wall of black collapsed as a figure ran into the hall. Inuyasha moved to follow but was stopped by Iroaku's blade. Kagome ran fast, hearing the echoes of battle through the dark halls of the palace. Soon, she reached the solid stone doors that lead outside, where the sun was. She pushed the heavy doors open with ease. She ran to the edge of the plateau and stared. The sun was setting. She looked down to see that it was a long fall. Remembering what Iroaku had told her, she ran back to the doors. After catching her breath, she ran for the edge. At the edge, she jumped and her cape spread out like a pair of bat wings. As she hovered in the air, her body began to change. Her skin turned grey and her cape attached itself to her flesh. Soon, she resembled a human bat. (She looks like the brides from the movie Van Hellsing) Her hands were bound by long black claws. Her feet had changed, they resembled that of bats, ready to grab things like a pair of hands. Her large wings were grey on the bottom like the rest of her body but the backs of them were black. Upon flapping them once, Kagome began flying. She searched for a small village. After a few moments of flying, she found one. She dropped down in the woods, so the people didn't see her until she had changed back. Once she resembled herself again, she stepped out.

The villagers who happened to be out at the time looked in wonder as Kagome walked into the village. People watched her from their huts and stables. Then, she was approached by the headman. He was a man of his late twenties. He stood at her eye level. The other villagers watched and listened closely. They all wanted to know why a demon would walk into their village without a weapon. The headman stared at Kagome a moment, trying to figure out what she was. Thinking her a TaiYoukai, by her expensive cloths, he began speaking.

"TaiYoukai, what business do you have in this village?"

Kagome didn't answer. For some unknown reason, she was insulted about being called a TaiYoukai.

"What do you want? Did our lord send you? We have done nothing to displease him."

Kagome continued to remain silent. She stared at the man as he continued to speak. She could see the blood pumping in his veins. She could see it in every human within her sights. She licked her lips while the man continued to speak.

"What do you want TaiYoukai? We will give it to you as long as you leave us in peace."

Kagome stood still, silently deciding on what to do. Then, within the blink of a human eye, she held the headman in the air by the top of his throat, leaving his jugular skin exposed. She stared into his fearful eyes before speaking to him. Her voice sent fear into ever one of the humans' hearts.

"You insult me by calling me a low TaiYoukai. How dare you. I am not a vile demon! I am a Countess, and I am in a dire need for blood."

With that, she bit into his neck and began drinking. She could hear the screams of the villagers. After she drank the man dry, she grabbed the next person. She drank all of the villagers that night. Each one of them fell to her fangs. As she drank from the last villager, some one approached her. She dropped the corpse and turned to them. Her eyes widened a bit upon seeing the TaiYoukai himself. SesshoMaru. He stood there, dressed in his usual attire. A disgusted look upon his face. She licked the blood from her lips and fangs.

"What are you doing in my territory Vampire?"

"I am feeding."

"Vampire's aren't aloud in my territory. Leave before I am forced to kill you."

"I have heard that line before SesshoMaru, but for some reason, you never pull through."

"What do you mean Vampire?"

"You threatened to kill me every time we encountered each other before, yet I still lived to see another day. Care to explain that?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagome."

"Inuyasha's wench."

"I am no ones wench!"

"So you're just an average, everyday bitch?"

"You call me a bitch as if it were a bad thing."

SesshoMaru didn't answer to that. He stared at the priestess turn countess before him. He could sense the hidden power that she now held. He merely nodded his head and turned away. He walked into the forest, thoughts clouding his mind. He may have been famous for slaughtering Vampire's that entered his territory, but he still feared them. Everyone in their right mind would fear the Nobles. The Nobles were immortal. They ruled over all other creatures in Japan. He pitied the other lords. They were under the control of the Nobles. He on the other hand, never had to worry about them. The Nobles of his land died long ago. Back when his father was lord. He never had to listen to them gripe or anything and he intended to keep it that way.


End file.
